


Orange and purple matching? What a surprise!

by ThatGuyAhh (Azuretheterrible)



Series: OC related works [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Confession, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Soul Sex, but for now its 2 am and im dead tired, but i hate this chapter, i cant explain this fuckery, i dunno, i guess they are really sensative, i love these two honestly, im really sorry, incorrect, later ill post a link to pictures i drew of them, my friend told me to post this, really sorry, so cute, so sweet, that isnt how sex works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuretheterrible/pseuds/ThatGuyAhh
Summary: The way i wrote this sex is wrong but ya know. Thats just my life. The title is a result of me not knowing what the fuck to put there. yayThe pictures of Al iv drawnThe pictures of Micheal i also drewtake this garbage





	1. Accidentally Soul-FULL

**Author's Note:**

> This is some wack shit. No smut int he second chapter that im posting later yo. so have fun with that

It wasn’t like he was bored of sex with Al, his lovely girlfriend. He loved how soft her fur was and how warm she was and how she moaned his name just right when he was balls deep inside her. But sex wasn’t the only thing he liked about her. Micheal enjoyed talking with her for hours about nothing important or teasing her making her blush or even making a lot of puns which she pretended to be upset about. He know deep down she loved hearing them as much as he loved coming up with them. 

He loved his girlfriend in every sense of the word which may be why he had started to panic when she didn’t say anything after he asked if they could spice things up in the bedroom a bit. All she did was turn red and stare at him.

To be fair His exact phrasing was “Let’s do a soul bond fucking thing tonight” as Al crawled into bed with the intent to hold onto him and sleep. She was caught completely off guard. Al couldnt figure out if he was serious. They never talked about any of that stuff before so this was quite the shock. Then she heard Micheal speak up. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” And she quickly corrected him. “No no! I mean. I DO want to. It’s just. Uh. where did this come from? Its kinda really sudden??” Micheal smiled at her “I just wanted to try something new tonight. I mean. Doing it with you is always great but it’d be nice to change it up a bit?” Al set her hoodie off to the floor next to the bed and sat next to her boyfriend. 

“Um well. A bond is kinda a big deal and we should probably talk about that more? Before we do that i mean. But if you want soul sex that i can do babe” She leans over and places a hand on his cheek. “You know it’s gonna be-” 

“I know. I uh. Did some research??” He smiled at her as she tried to hold in laughter. “Wait what? You researched soul sex? Like. what? You went to google and typed in ‘How to fuck a soul with my soul’???” She was trying her hardest not to laugh at him but Micheal didn’t seem to care all that much, actually started to laugh along with her. “Yup” 

Once they both calmed down she looked at him again. “Oh my stars that was the best. Only you would be confident enough to type those exact words into a search engine” He shrugged. 

They had both found themselves laying on their backs looking up at the ceiling holding back giggles. Micheal my sweet sweet boy had rolled over to his side facing his love and kissed her. And i mean really kissed her. He started to shift until he hovered over her straddling her hips. When they broke apart they were both breathing a little heavy and Al smiled. 

“Alright. Just, um, let me…” She trailed off as she moved to sit up and Micheal moved back to sit between her legs. Al took a deep breath. “You sure this is what you want? I mean. Its sorta a big deal?” 

He nodded his head a bit “Yeah. I’ve been thinkin’ about this for a while now. Asked some people exactly how important it was. Ya know? Just thought i was ready and would ask you how felt about it.” 

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. Once they broke away again Al sat up straight, took a deep breath, and brought her left hand to her chest and pulled it away is if pulling something off of her, summoning her soul. It was a standard monster soul. Upside down white opaque cartoonish heart that had a slight purple glow with a little bit of green to it due to her purple and green magic. The soul seemed to be pretty beaten up. Probably due to her family issues. Micheal used the magic he possessed to summon his soul as well. A slightly bigger than Al’s and it was a right side up cartoonish heart. It was glowing yellow with a bit of orange swirling inside. Al was always sad to see the little nicks and notches in the heart but it seemed that everyday it glowed brighter and brighter and that was good enough for her.

Micheal had grabbed Al’s hand squeezing it lightly and she did the same back. “So. Lets go slow at first?” Micheal nodded and took a deep breath before gently running a finger over the side of Al’s soul. She gasped and suppressed a moan. 

These two had done soul foreplay tons of times so Micheal knew all the right places to touch and caress and knew just where to use his mouth to get her screaming his name in a matter of minutes. And that’s what he did. Micheal licked and sucked along the edges of her soul as his fingers pressed and stroked certain spots which quickly got her leaning over with her head on his chest and her hands holding onto his shoulders. 

“B-baby! Baby stop! O-r your gonna make me c-cum!” Micheal backed off breathing a bit hard but that’s not the only thing hard HONHONHON~~~ 

Al leaned back onto her hands shaking and trying to catch her breath. Micheal started to rub her thighs giving her time to calm down. “Jeez baby. You forget w-we were both supposed to feel good? Not just me. Ya know?” Al had started giggling as she sat up straight looking Micheal in the eyes. He smiled at her and shrugged.

“Like hearin your voice” She smiled at him and leaned in to caress his soul lovingly. “You’re beautiful. Ya know that? Inside and out” He whispered to her. “Could say the same to you handsome. Haha. You know what to do?” And he nodded. Then shook his head no. then made the ‘so-so’ motion with his hands. Al rolled her eyes. 

“Good research. We bring them close together and basically rub them on each other? They kinda take over after that. It’ll mostly be us doing our thing and our souls doing their thing. You might get some of my memories after wards as well?” “Oh yeah i read about that. Well uh. Remember I would change into a demon and well. It wasn’t always good.” Micheal rubbed the back of his neck with a hand “Yeah i kinda figured. But that’s okay. Still thought you’d be prime boyfriend material” She smiled at him and grabbed his hand with one hand and gently cupped her own soul with her other free hand. Micheal did the same.

Al brought her hand closer to his slowly. Micheal mimicked her movement not really seeing why she’s being this gentle with it. I mean. She isn’t going to do anything to his soul and he sure as shit ain’t gonna do anything to her soul either. Then Al flattened her palm letting her upside down heart float up and out towards his. Micheal’s soul floated out a little faster than hers did because of his impatience and carelessness. This made them both jolt and gasp. Al held onto Micheal’s arms as they circled around her chest pulling her a bit closer. “Oh FUCK!” He yelled as he started to thrust his hips looking for any kind of friction. 

She moaned and slid her arms around his neck. They both scrambled to their knees so they could press their bodies against one another moaning like bitches in heat. Al couldn’t speak up so she just went for what she wanted. She used her claws to tear off his boxers literally. His cock sprung free and she thrusted her hips at him. He knew just what she wanted and he was never going to deny her. Especially not while feeling like this. 

Micheal pulled her up and her legs went around his waist as he lowered her down on his cock. She squeezed around him . She cried out and wiggled her hips as he pushed in further. Once he was hilted completely he started to slowly pull out and push back in. Anything else and he would have came from just that. No he wanted this to be good for them both. Above them their souls glowed brightly making a greenish color with yellows and purples shining through every now and then. 

They pulsed and would rub against one another. Soon they started dripping. Glowing parts of their souls dripping into nothingness vanishing in the air above them. Al found that if she concentrated she could push onto micheal’s soul a bit more forcefully making him grunt a bit louder and shudder. 

He bit into her shoulder as he sped up a bit more while trying to hold back. Al whined as she shook. Pleasure racking her body as she came. Micheal’s hips didn’t stop. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they started pistoning inside her. He groaned a low sound at the feeling of her cumming around his thick cock again and again. 

Micheal laid them both down and al lost all control of her soul as micheal pounded into her from above. He pulled her hips into his lap and leaned over her keening into her neck. He almost cried because of how good it felt. 

Their souls shined bright and brighter as they were nearing completion. It didn’t matter to Micheal why Al’s soul was shining brighter only now when she had been cumming basically the whole time, but he pressed forward. Al moaned and panted and writhed beneath him seeing as she came for the 4th time. 

They all seemed to run together now. Just one long orgasm. Micheal growled and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She never took off her shirt and he never took off his hoodie but damn did he need to feel her against him. He almost ripped their clothes off of each other in his excitement and need. 

He pressed her flush against him with his arms around her as he fucked her good and hard. Neither could say anything, they were just both too wrapped up in their primal need. Micheal came and he came HARD. He shook violently and yelled out his lover’s name. And not the nickname. Her real name. That’s how she knows he’s had a good time. She came one last time around him making him squeak out a few more moans but never stopping his thrusts he did start to slow down nearing the end of his orgasm. 

Micheal gently pulled out of her and laid next to her enjoying the afterglow their souls in the air. Al almost passed out right then and there but micheal looked up towards their souls and what he saw amazed him.

“Babe. Babe! Look!” Al managed to open her eyes and look at where he was pointing. Their souls had formed something. Something strange and unique. Something that was following Al’s soul back to her body. 

“What??” she was shocked to a slightly less state of exhausted while micheal stared mouth wide open. “Oh no” She gasped realizing what had happened. “Micheal. Micheal! I-i’m pregnant???” He took a deep breath and stared at her. “Look babe. I do love the idea of you pregnant with my child but I’m really tired. Can we have a talk about this later?” He started to lay down as she stared at him glaring. But she could understand where he was coming from and laid back beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“We are at least gonna agree it’s a good thing. Right?” and he chuckled. “Of course it is baby” Micheal kissed the top of her head before they both slipped off into sleep


	2. Stop Panicking Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doubt im gonna write anything with these two anytime soon

Al had smoothed the cloth on the grass and made sure the picnic basket had everything she needed. She walked through the swirling purple portal behind her and picked up a blanket and a telescope from her living room and went back through the portal closing it behind herself. Then she placed the telescope down on the cloth spread over the grass and positioned it just right. Next she placed the blanket on the picnic basket and smiled. 

“Perfect!” Al looked up at the stars and smiled. Outertale really does have a beautiful sky. Before she got lost in the stars she checked her phone for any messages. She had one! From micheal!!

<3<3: Pick me up whenever babe 5:30

<3<3: We are still having a date right? 6:29

Whoops. She forgot to tell him i'd be a bit later!

Al: Ill be there now if you're still awake 7:15

<3<3: Yeah i'm ready 7:15

Al Opened a portal and stepped through to Micheal and Bethany’s living room. “AL!!!” 

Bethany ran and jumped on the ferret hugging her. Al laughed and hugged her back. 

“Whats up short stack?” The smaller one laughed and let go of Al 

“Nothing. I’m just glad your gonna be getting my brother out of the house!! Take good care of him. Don’t get into any trouble!!” She slid behind Al and pushed her towards the couch. Then Bethany ran up the stairs to hide behind the railing and watch them. 

“Uh. hahaha! Hey babe” Al laughed as she greeted her lover. Micheal stood up and stretched then made his way over to Al.

“Nothin much.” 

“Bethany seems really excited today?” Micheal shrugged 

“She’s always excited” Al and Micheal both heard Bethany giggle from the second floor. 

“C’mon. She seems really happy for some reason?” Micheal only smiled “Micheal.” He just stared at her smiling still. Al said his name sternly with one hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow. 

“She’s learned something and was really excited for it to happen is all” Al rolled her eyes. 

“But what is that something?” The human shrugged again. 

“Ill tell ya later. There’s something more important that we could be doing right now” She let it go with a muttered ‘Fine’ and made a portal for them both. Micheal over dramatically bowed and gestured for the portal as Al walked through while chuckling, Micheal trailed behind. 

Al turned and once Micheal was through she closed the portal and gestured with half assed jazz hands. 

“Ta-da~~ Romantic picnic under the stars. What’dya think?” Micheal looked around at the starry night sky. 

“It’s beautiful” And he looked down to Al and to the picnic and took a seat on the cloth. “You did a great job. Still more effort than needed to romance me but amazing nonetheless.” She smiled and sat down next to him.

“Glad you think so. I mean. You deserve for someone to care about you ya know?” He laughed as if he didn’t believe her and she spoke up immediately. 

“You do! Stars Micheal. Your amazing and really great and I love you.” He smiled down at the ground. 

“If you say so babe” He shrugged and looked up at her. “Don’t know what I did to deserve you” She didn’t say anything just grabbed his hand. He leaned on her and looked up at the sky. Al pointed to the telescope and He leaned in to take a look. 

At that moment Micheal saw stars so bright and wonderful. They shone and twinkled in the night sky and brightened up the area so well that the two didn’t need lights. 

Al laid down on the blanket as he watched the stars in the telescope. She smiled at him. The ferret loved to see her boyfriend so happy. Maybe with what she has planned he might be even happier! All she had to do was get the courage to do it right? Psych herself up for this. Al thought about what Micheal might be thinking. ‘What’s the special occasion?’ right? ‘Why go all out on tonight of all nights?’ right? Maybe she shouldn't-NO! That's the nerves talking! You have to do it! And Tonight is that night! Oh wait. Shit Micheal is saying something. 

“...uh. What?” He chuckled lowly and smiled at her. 

“I said what are you thinking about? You look like your were panicking there for a bit.” Al pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

“Listen, Micheal, There’s something i need to say to you but i'm just way too nervous…” 

“You can tell me anything babe. Whats up?” He shifted his body to face her a little bit more. Al took a deep breath avoiding looking at him directly. 

This made Micheal very nervous about what she's gonna say to him. Why set up this big romantic gesture? What's the point? He would have been happy to just hold her close to him for the night. He thought they were just gonna go see a movie or play at the arcade. It's day time somewhere so one has to be open.

Why this big gesture and that sad face. She won't even LOOK at him for peet’s sake. 

He’s scared she is going to say something bad to him. She might tell him somethings wrong.  
Oh god something is wrong isnt it? She's pregnant with Error again?   
Maybe Error straight up fucking died? 

She's looking through the picnic basket. 

Al has some disease and she only has 3 more hours to live.   
Worse Bethany now has that same illness.   
Fuck what? Why won't she look at him?   
His heart isn't able to take this anticipation.   
She's been seeing someone else? Fuck! That's it! That's it isn't it!? 

Al is holding something in her hand. 

Al is cheating on him. Right? Fuck he can't take this. 

She shifts until she is on one knee.

Micheal Is on the verge of tears. 

Al cant be seeing someone behind his back.  
She would be far to guilty.   
Fuck this just made sense!!   
She's doing all this just to apologize. 

She even got on a knee to beg him for forgiv-what? Shit she just said something.

“...what?” Al’s eyes are full of nothing but love and admiration as she looks right into Micheal’s sad and wet ones. 

“I said ‘Will you marry me?’” A few moments passed and Al started to get even more nervous than she was earlier. What she wouldnt give to be able to read his mind if only once.

Suddenly like a dam breaking Micheal started to sob as he pulled Al closer to him. He fumbled for a second and pulled out a little black box out of his hoodie pocket, similar to the one Al has, and shows her the ring inside. She laughs and tears start welling up in her eyes. 

“I do” She says and Micheal kissed her lips sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once He calmed down enough to speak his voice was shaky and uncertain. 

“I didn't know what you were doin’ but this? Damn babe. You sure do know how to make a guy smile. Fuck babe I do. I’ll be yours as long as you're mine.” Al nodded and they only part just to exchange rings then went right back to cuddling under the night sky.


End file.
